COMA!
by EMMETT-LOVERR
Summary: What if every thing went wrong? And the control Edward had wasen't enough to stop from hurting Bella. Will she remember him or will she ask him to leave her alone for ever. Rated T for I have no Idea. plz reviw. and hope you like it
1. opps!

"Edward,Edward please dont go I beg you. Alice holding me hostile isn't the very best way to keep me from seeing Jacob you know?"

"Oh really and what is?" He asked while smiling at me with a smile on his face.

"I'm not sure, but I know I'll be safe, well I was when you werent . Wasen't I ?"

"Bella do you remember the cliff accident or do you want me to remid you again."

"Yes I do and that was so totally not his fault I was the stupid one to jump off in the first place."

"Bella my love ,_warewolfs_ are not so good to be around especially when they are angry they could hurt you with out meaning it. Bella please understand me I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you even though you don't like it ."

"But.....?" He put a finger over my lips and kissed me in the forehead .

"I'll see you in a little while ok call me if you need any thing .Come on Alice Isn't that bad. Is she ?" I noded once and he pulled his hands up to my cheek and kissed me slightly on the lips. The kiss was more paassionate than I would have ever guessed but of course he pulled back as I started to get enthusiastic.

"Lets go Edward you take for ever !" Said Emmet

"Im going!" Edward Shouted as he pecked me on the lips one more time and dissapeared.

"So what do you got in mind for this evening?" said Esme

"I think Im going to bed Im kinda tierd ." I think she noticed I was laying .

"Would you like to watch a movie with me and Rosalie? it's gonna be scary."

"I don'tknow if I......."

"Oh, come on just one movie . For me?"She pleaded

"Ok Esme ." I just coulnd't resist her soft melodic voice it was so hypnotic.

I sat on the couch while Rosalies burning gold eyes stared at me as if there was something wrong with me.

"So Bella what movie do you wanna see ? It has to be scary ok? asked Rosalie I think this is one of the first times she speaks to me her words were so fluid like they came out of a poetry book.

"Um, Rosalie Im not sure I don't have good taste in movies a matter a fact I havent seen one recently."Of course I was laying I went to go see that movie with Jessica but I really didn't feel like mentioning it to her.

"Fine we will just see the dead night are you ok with that one?

"Yes , yes what ever youd like "As I said that Esme came in through the front door with Alice apperantly Alice noticed Rosalie was talking to me so she looked at us both with curious stood very still till Esme pushed here foward and mumured something under her breath that I couldn't her but It seemed that Rosalie did .

"Haha very funny, guys we were just planning out what movie were gonna watch no big woop."Esme sat down next to me and Alice sat on the floor in front of me .I fell asleep as the opening title appeard and I was sure to get a neck cramp right after I woke up.

I felt something moving my arm against something extremly cold I opened my eyes half way to see what it was but It was Edward just pulling me closer to his body .he noticed I woke up and pressed me tighter to him ,

"Im sorry I if I woke you."

"Don't worry Im glad you did I missed you alot I raised my lips to his and kissed him enthusiastically while my heart felt like popping out of my chest he pulled me up ontop of him and put one hand on the bottom of my neck and tangled my hair in his fingers.

"I love You Bella " he whispered to me while he kept kissing mi with much to much emotion I would of thought he would of stoped because of his rules but this time he didnthe wenton and I went along and took his shirt of he didnt mind my body pressed against his felt like magic he kept on pulled me tihter against him he looked like he was out of control until he took a deep breath andpushed me away from him in one moment to the next.I fell to the ground and bumped my head against the beds head board He automatically got me in his arms and looked at me with sympathy.

"What happened?" I asked

"Bella Your bleading from your head ! Im so sorry I hurt you I trully didnt mean to Bella Im so sorry Its that you just make me desire your blood more and more when you try me that way Im so sorry."

"What ? Where am I ? Who Are you?"

"Bella its me Edward Your boyfriend remember your in my hows and you bumped your head I have to get you to carlisle before you lose to much blood ."

What? Im bleeding?I toched my head and felt some sticky muchy thing and I looked at it all over my fingers it was I start paniking a extreamly handsome guy was carring me to a guy named carslile and I was probably bleeding to death for all I know.

Please review and im not good at spelling so plz dnt judge me on it. thank you . hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. cunfused

Edward my supposedly boyfriend was so incredibly handsome it was as if he were a god next to what I was. I couldn't remember a thing since I bumped my head. I guess I bumped it pretty hard according to Edward ,and that I was possibly bleeding to death in his ice cold arms .He ran at the speed of light down stairs were he sat me down on the dining room table and tried to stop the bleeding tying a towel to my head. He screamed out with a panicky shrill to his melodic voice.

"Carlisle, Carlisle get over here Bella's hurt" An awesomely handsome man walked in through the door with a bag in his hand as large as a beach bag.

"Hello Bella what happened to you know?" He asked with curiosity.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I'm so stupid Edward had said my name as he called out to him for his attendance. 

"Bella it's me Carlisle remember? Do you remember any of us Bella?"

"No, not really? What am I doing here in the first place? I was confused and did not know what was going on around me. Why people here were so incredibly beautiful in so many ways not thought possible . As I tried to get up I heard the door slam and saw a guy come in through the door. All of a sudden he crouched forward and jumped towards me. Edward scram at the top of his lungs.

"JASPER DON'T !" and he through himself to the side to block him from me and I heard two rocks collide together and I suddenly thought I was dreaming the were both fighting and I think it was for me .

A perky, spiky haired, pixie like girl picked me off of the table and ran with me out the door. As I went to touch my wound she quickly stopped me and stopped moving. We were in the middle of the forest and I had no clue what was going on so I went back to the questions.

"Now. who are you?"

"I'm Alice silly. Why?"

"I don't seem to remember none of your friends back there and I certainly don't remember you at all. What's going on? Are you guys keeping me hostile?"

"Bella are you making these stuff up?"

"No I have absolutely no idea of what's going on .where is Renee did you guys hurt her?"

"Bella I think you have amnesia." she kept on running but this time toward her house I guessed. She was abnormally fast for a human I suppose.

"Alice that's impossible, I only bumped my head, nothing out of the ordinary.

"I know Bella but this could be serious. I'm going to take you back to Carlisle to check out your head." In less than a few minutes we were entering through the front door . The boy named jasper was sitting very still in the couch with his hands on his face. I wasn't sure why he tried to attack me and why he fought with Edward just to get to me.

As Alice set me down on the floor I crumbled to the ground. I was very dizzy and I couldn't feel my legs. She immediately caught me and set me down on the couch.

"Bella, love are you alright? Edward asked as he picked me up off the couch and took me to his room. Alice followed behind us as we moved rapidly up the stairs cases. 

"Bella, dear is something wrong? He asked with a gentle flow to his words.

She doesn't remember neither of us Edward, not one tiny bit. I hate to burst your bubble here big bro but I think she's got amnesia" Alice told Edward but he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Lets take her to Carlisle. Your probably right and she may also have a concussion from the injury, with all that hurry with the Jasper thing Carlisle couldn't even take a good look . And Alice by the way I think you should go comfort Jasper he's beating himself up downstairs I can here him thinking of suicide" he chuckled.

Alice left Edward and me alone in his bedroom . And It was strangely silent for a moment and then he spoke.

"Bella do you remember me? I'm Edward your boyfriend the love of your life .do you he? sat down next to me and cuddled me into his cold and strong arms. "Do you remember the first time we talked to each other it was at biology right after lunch I asked you about the weather and you said you didn't like nothing wet or cold? I'm freaking you out aren't I?"

" No you aren't I'm actually enjoying this dream." 

"Bella you not dreaming my love your awake its all true I'm not lying."

He stood up with me still in his arms and took me to the man named Carlisle. He was in a white room with an X-ray machine in the middle .

"Carlisle ,Bella has amnesia and I don't think she even remembers who we are " 

"Set her down on the stretcher let me take an X-ray of her head"

* * *

"Edward she has a concussion I don't believe it . I didn't the injury was that bad ."

"That means I cant let her fall asleep right?" asked Edward

"yea"

"Thank you Carlisle for your help" said Edward while he left the room to go to his.

"I love you Bella, Always and forever" I didn't know what to say to him if this was not a dream then where was my mom and Phil and what was I doing in Forks, Washington. As he set me down on his bed someone knocked on the door . 

"What do you want Emmet?"Asked Edward 

"I wanna see my little sister that's all I heard Jasper attacked her." He opend the door and he said something ."That was some good hunting that grizzly was delicious yummy I've never tasted better blood ,I guess its because there done hibernating .

"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you drank its blood oh my god what are you a vampire I tried standing up and the next thing you know I never woke up.

Edward:

"She fell in a comma .

"EMMET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. the awkening

_**Lol!!! poor Bella she hasn't awoken and Edwards going mad. Emmett!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews hope u like**_

Edwards pov:

I picked Bella up off the floor and into my arms. I rushed her down to Esme's and Carlisle's Room to see if Carlisle would help me with Bella. Carlisle wasn't there I supposed . Esme ran to me and had a surprised look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked concerned

"Emmett happened . Bella has amnesia and Emmett came into the room saying how good the blood of a Grizzly tasted. She forgot everything who I was , Where she was , and that we are vampires absolutely everything except her mom dad and Phil I suppose. Carlisle told me not to let her fall asleep or she would fall into a comma. I said every thing so fast it was almost hard for me to understand . I was so worried about my poor Bella .

"Is Carlisle home?"

"No honey he's not he went hunting with Alice and Jasper. Do you need my help?" she was always so motherly how could I be mad around her .

"Maybe later I'm just going to look for Emmett and put Bella to rest in my room till she wakes up if she ever does"

"Edward be positive I know shell wake up and you will be there with her. Don't attack Emmett he didn't know anything . Ok? . Call me when you need me . I'll take care of Bella for you." she smiled at me and I ran upstairs to my room and took everything of the couch and set her down. I kissed her on the forehead and slightly touched her lips with mine. I was trying to see if her heart would react like it always did but nothing happened she was like a dead corpse only that her heart was beating softly in her chest ."I love you" I whispered in her ear and immediately went to find Emmett .

"Emmett don't hide from me. Where are you ?" I heard some noise in the kitchen and went to see if it was him. I saw Rosalie on top of the kitchen counter filing her nails. "Where's Emmett? Rose."

" I don't know ,he ran off to I don't know where. Why?" She wasn't letting me into her thoughts for some odd reason she was thinking off a new bikini she saw at the mall . "Rosalie you know where he is just tell me. Now"

"Why should I ? You never do me any favors, so why should I tell you where he is ?"she looked at me with a strange face as if she were hiding some thing and jumped of the counter and ran upstairs. I ignored her and just went to the garage to see what cars were missing the Mercedes and the BMW were not there .

"Esme what cars did Alice and Carlisle take ."I shouted and knew that she heard me very well.

"They took the Mercedes . Why?"

"No reason ,just wondering" Rosalie's m3 was missing and I knew it was Emmett who had took it to escape the beat down he was going to get.

I walked upstairs with no hurry to see if my Bella was alright .She was in the same exact position I had left her in .I missed her so much her flushed cheeks and her clumsiness it was a extremely dreadful to see her like this.

**Bella's Pov:**

"Huhh ? Where am I? where's mom? Dad? Phil? anybody?." I asked confused and dazed by this room. "I've been before." I whispered low to myself .But why cant I remember? "God I have a huge head ache!!!!" I shouted. Then right about when I was about to lose my mind the boy from earlier was next to me.

"Bella love? You have awaken my dear. Every thing is all right none of us is going to hurt you. Can you hear me Bella?

"Yes" I responded dazzled by his golden liquid eyes.

"I love you Bella." he told me I love you, I don't even know him. He's absolutely gorgeous but I didn't know what to say at that point. I just hope that the guy wouldn't hurt me.

"Can I ask you a question before I go mad?" I whispered at him

"Of course my love ask me what your heart desires." He said in his sweet velvet ,melodic voice.

"Can you please tell me who you are and why you tell me you love me? Please answer ?" I tried to sound as smooth as possible. I got up ,and as always I tripped but this time right into his stone cold arms.

"Careful love, you hit your head pretty hard" He laughed . That voice, that face, it was all so familiar to me, but why? As dumb as I am I reached out to touch his face, to see if was actually real. His golden eyes there so hypnotic. His voice was so musical . I was still in his arms. I felt so safe so secure. His face drew closer to mine like he was about to kiss me . Are lips touched ever so slightly and all of a sudden a muscular guy rushed in threw the door.

Edwards Pov:

I have her in my arms, she remembers me I know it I can see it in her eyes. She reached toward my face to stroke it. As she looked at me she smiled .I couldn't fight the urge to anymore I pulled her close so that our lips would meet .Abruptly Emmett burst through the door.

"You where looking for me bro ?" he looked surprised to see Bella awake.

"Your, your that guy ,the guy about the bloo.. " She stuttered at her words and then cut of the end.

'Bella your awake, cool."

"Yes…. I'm awake ; who are you and how do you know my name? she gulped.

"Emmett get out of my room now!" I commanded. A growl came out of my throat and Bella started trembling in my arms and closed her eyes shut.

"This isn't real, this isn't real". She repeated to her self again and again in fear.

"Bella"? I saw the fear she had in her face "Bella my love, please forgive me." I told her as I tried to pull her face closer to mine she pulled her self away and I let her go. I absolutely hate Emmett for doing this.

I saw Bella's expression, and it was anger pure rage. I've never seen her so angry, confused and in pain . I tried to comfort her but she pushed my hands away and shouted.

"Who are you guy's ? I don't love you! I don't even know you!" she shouted in my face.

She doesn't love me? The pain I felt was the same one when I had to leave her last month when I left her for her own good. But that didn't help I almost killed her including myself .I know she didn't remember me but it still hurt.

"I'm sorry Bella" I struggled to say.

"Lets go." I said to Emmett who was still in shock of what she said to me.

"Are you going to rip my head off? he asked laughing

"Maybe I'm not sure yet.'' I told him with a serious face.

"Cool, lets go" Said Emmett with a huge grin on his face and I turned around and said;

"Bella I'm stepping out for a while if you need any thing Esme's down stairs, my mom" I looked at her and forced a smile "Goodbye miss swan." I told her and waved out of the room.

As I headed down stairs I passed by Esme "Mom Bella is awake, And she's scared of me and Edward . Emmett laughed at his words.

" she's awake"

_**Hope you liked it and sorry for taking so long love you plz comment on this one. =)**_


	4. Why cant I?

_**Umm here is another chapter hope you like it and more than100 reviews tell your friends about the story too plzzzz. Love you guys.**_

_**Lol!!!!!!!!!**_

**Esme's Pov: **

"Edward I know you want her to remember but, please don't hurt your brother" I asked with worry.

"Please mom do you think I would let this guy hurt me?" Emmett said laughing.

"It's ok mom, I wont hurt him ,I promise" said Edward with no emotion to his tone. "Please take care of Bella for me." He looked miserable and I knew it was because of Bella.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her" I said. Poor Edward he almost lost her and know he feels like he's lost her again. What can I do to help my son when he's suffering? I thought to myself.

"There's nothing you can possibly do" Edward answered my thoughts. "Let's just hope she remembers my."

"Ok then, not to late alright?" I told them.

"Ok mom." they said at the same time as they went out the door.

Poor Bella poor Edward. She doesn't remember him and it pains him so much considering that he was alone for so long.

**Bella's pov:**

Why do I feel like this? I asked myself. This pain ,pain I feel inside of me ,like I'm missing something . It's making me want to cry. Is it because of what I said to him? Is it because he looked hurt when I yelled those words at him? So many questions. All of a sudden dazed by all of this a Beautiful, slim woman entered the room .I guess it was Edwards mother to check on me . She held a glass of water and a bottle of aspirins.

"Hello Bella I'm glad your awake." she told me with a sweet angelic voice.

"Do you know where Edward and the other guy went?" I asked wanting to apologize for what I had said earlier . I can see In his eyes that he loves me, I feel that he thinks I'm special to him. But I don't know why.

"He and Emmett are out for a while they told me to check on you. I'm surprised your awake."

"ohh" was all I could answer I was so caught up in my own thoughts, all those questions floating in my head.

"Sweetheart lay down, I brought you a pain killer for you head. Does it hurt." She held the glass of water forward and laid the two aspirins in my palm.

"thank you." I said politely. "Can you please tell me what's going on?''

"What would you like to know?"

"Why am I here? Where's my dad?"

"Your fathers at work."

"Why am I here are you guys going to kill me?" I was afraid but not in the way I should fell.

"No my dear of course not" she giggled "You're here with Edward you hit your head and have amnesia. Don't be scared of us we would never hurt you." she looked at me with serious eyes this time and I could tell she was serious.

"When did I ht my head?" I reached out and touched it where it hurt I could fell the stitches.

"It's been about forty-eight hours honey "she was so kind to me and she had no reason too.

"ohh, and what about school ?" I asked. Then all of a sudden I had flash backs of my first day at Forks High.

Bella are you alright?" she asked concerned.

I couldn't think everything I missed I new, but why can't I see him . Something has to be wrong if I remember everything why not him?

"I think I remember ." As soon as I said the word remember her face lit with joy . She picked up her phone and just hit the send button she had Edward on speed dial I guess.

"Edward ,come quick she remembers"

"I only remember certain things" But it was to late she had already hung up.

"We will figure them out later. Don't worry."

"I hope so" was all that came out of my mouth.

**Edwards pov:**

As me and Emmett headed out into the trees we ran into Alice .

"Hey guys" She said looking pleased.

"Alice do you see Bella remembering anything?" I pleaded

"something like that ." she said uncomfortably.

"Is it us she remembers?" Emmett asked her curious.

"Well she-" my phone started to vibrate I saw the caller id and picked it up.

"What's wrong did something happen to Bella?"

"Edward ,come quick she remembers" Esme sounded so cheerful.

She says she remembers .my love remembers. I have to go see her.

"Ill be there in a minute" I hung up."

"Guys Bella remembers . Alice get Carlisle I need him to check on her.

"Edward I-"She didn't finish her sentence and I rushed to the house to see Bella. I was there faster than I thought .I ran upstairs to my room and saw Bella sobbing. I sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"oh, Edward." She said and threw herself on top of me. I held her as tight as possible. "I love you so much." I whispered into her ear she kept on craying and looked up at me.

"I love you too she said" she said as I pulled her closer and tightly kissed her on the lips. as our lips parted I felt her tears slide down my face. Why was she still crying? Is it because she remembers or is it because she doesn't?

"Bella?" I said

"Yes?" She struggled to say.

I wiped a tear coming down her cheek ."Why are you crying?" I hated to see her cry I felt pain every time .

"I'm not sad , I'm happy."

"Then why ?"I asked confused.

"I'm sorry Edward." she said

"sorry about what?" She pulled my face close to hers but turned and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered to me.

I finally understood but she didn't let me go, and I couldn't let her go either. We sat together on the couch while she stained ny shirt with her tears.

**Bella's pov:**

I cant, I can't do this. I thought to myself. I remember Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Ben, and Tyler. I even remember Jacob. Why not him? Is it because were not meant to be? I have to leave him .why not .I felt the tears coming and tried to stop but I couldn't.

Damn it!!!!!!!!!!!

All I could do is cry.

**Alice's pov: **

I can't believe it what is Bella thinking. I have to do something . But I don't want to break Edwards heart.

"Alice?" Asked Emmett

"What is it Emmett?" I asked annoyed .

"What was you vision ?"

"She's going to leave him Emmett ,She's going to leave him ." I crushed my self against his chest and he hugged me.

"Its going to be alright sis, well help him threw this."

**Ahhh!!! Hope you liked it if you guys send me more than 100 reviews Ill update faster . And thanks to sprinkled with twilight ,XxmidnightmoonxX, sheeiur22, for the awesome reviews love you guys . Plz review :D**


	5. Get out of my Room!

**Ok my Best friends were the firsts to read this chapter and they said the liked it . Hope you do 2. **

**PEACE ****3**

**Bella's pov: **

I just couldn't remember. I sat her next to him crying my eyes out. I just couldn't stop thinking if this happened for a reason. Why I couldn't remember him at all.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed "I have to leave" I wiped a tear of my face with the back of my hand. I felt so childish so I tried to stop crying. He looked pained when he saw me get up and head toward the door.

"Bella , Please don't" He got a hold of my shoulder and I shook it off.

"I'm sorry I just can't…" I left the room as fast as I could the faster I forgot about him the better. I followed the sound of the TV and saw Edwards mom there. I got a grip on my self and held the tears in even though I wasn't that good an actress .

"Yes Bella?" Her voice was so sweet and angel As I got closer I saw two three still like figures on the couch The first was a boy with blonde hair gold eyes and pale white skin the second one was a short girl with pixie like hair pointing out in every direction.

"Um can you please take me home? I have stuff to do" I lied I didn't even remember what were the assignments for tomorrow at school .

"Of course, sweetie let me just grab the keys in the kitchen." She pleasantly walked to the kitchen and before I knew it she was leading us to the garage . We settled in a scarlet red car and we were of to my house.

**Edward's pov**:

She's gone. I felt so miserable, so hurt to see her leave. I felt a way I couldn't ever explain ."Why _can't_ she remember me? Why not?" I whispered to myself. I heard Carlisle thoughts he was already at my rooms door.

"Where is she?" He asked with curiosity.

"She left" I responded as I got up and past by him and ran to the front door.

"Edward son what happened?" He thought and I didn't answer I just kept running forward till I saw the two floored house I had spent almost every house in. Bella's house. As I started getting closer I heard voices .

"Hey bells how was the slumber party with Alice?" Charlie asked

"Not you too!" Bella whined and I heard her foots steps walking up the stairs. I didn't know where to hide so I got in her closet . She laid in her bed and tears ran down her cheeks I wanted so badly to sooth her but If I did she would probably think I was stalking her even though I was . Her eyes shut close and she started saying stuff that didn't make any sense.

"Rooms, Beds, Vampires" I flinched at her last word as I got closer to sit in the rocking chair She said something that _did_ make sense .

"What a stupid lamb" Those were her exact words at the meadow . She's actually remembering. She mumbled some other words and she said my name.

"Edward I love you , I'm here for you." I ran to her side and shook her to wake-up. She fluttered her eyes opened and flinched back when she saw me. I bent over and touched my lips with her she automatically pushed _me _away.

"What, what are you doing in my room. Get out. now!! " She scram at me. My enthusiasm feel and the pain and suffering returned.

"Bella you said my name ,you said what you told me in the mea…"I heard Charlie load his gun and run up the stairs I abruptly flew threw the window and Ran into the Forest. Anger came rushing threw me. How could she say my name and remember me in her sleep and then just forget when she wakes up . That's impossible. I don't believe it no one bit I ran close to a near by trunk and picked it off of its roots and threw it a mile away. "How can she ?" I walked towards a log and kicked it. Then I heard some ruffling in the bushes. It was Emmett his thoughts were so clear and soon he came into view.

"Bro , I'm sorry I didn't mean to _ruin_ your relationship with Bella I didn't even know she had amnesia." He looked honest and this time he wasn't playing around.

"She said my name" I took it in for a brief moment "She said my name In her sleep." I ran to his side and accepted his apology.

"And does she remember?"

"No."

"Ohh. Then she probably has amnesia." Was he serious that's what she had all along. I decided to play along

"Yea , maybe." I said in a sarcastic way.

"No, I mean maybe she's unconscious of what she says in her sleep" That actually made sense I looked at him and then we heard a gun fire. We looked at each other and smiled .

"Race you to the house" he said.

"Yea sure what ever." I already knew who was going to win.

Please review . I tried my best to please you guys and yea um R&R I have already started working on the next chapter. Hope you liked it .

Lol!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Finding out the truth about Jacob

**Well sorry for taking so long in updating this story the information in what had happened is at the end. Well hope you all like update and tomorrow or on the weekend I will put the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I know right that sucks I wish I did.**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Bella's pov: **

I felt something shake me and then I slowly opened me eyes. It was him. In my room. Edward was in my room. A thousand thought floated in my head but the answers were some that couldn't be answered. I was speech less that was what I basically knew. I just stared at him motionlessly . And then realized this was real, Not a lie but actual reality.

"What? What are you doing in my room get out." I scram at him while I held my hand pointing at the door. But all he did was the opposite of my signal to the door instead he gracefully flew threw the window and then I heard Charlie and his _gun_. He loaded it and you could barely hear his foot steps coming upstairs. I tightly closed my eyes and laid on the bed as if nothing had happened and pulled the sheets over my head, But peeked threw to see what he was going to do. He opened my door fast and then he realized that nothing was there just me. He quietly walked to the window and pointed the gun into the _dead _dark forest And he shot . I would have guessed to scare off what ever he possibly thought was here in here. I tried sleeping again but it really didn't work out.

"Why?" I asked myself. "Why was he in my room? What did he want?" These were most of the urging questions I wanted to ask him. The sun was starting to rise so I did the same I went and take a shower and thought. I thought of speaking to Alice and asking her if she knew why her brother was so overly obsessed with me and telling her about last night. I finished up and brushed my teeth. I wore a white long sleeved shirt with denim jeans. Simple and comfortable. I practically ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen to get a snack bar. And sat on the couch for a while. I knew it was extremely early . Charlie already had left to work and Curiosity was killing me ,I had to do something to figure out why Edward was in my room or if it was only a myth. I went to the kitchen once more and saw the twenty-five last calls.

…….

And there's were I looked :Edward I got the phone and dialed the number. It rang once and there it was the beautiful melodic voice answering .

"Hello?"

"Hi. Um… may I speak to Edward?"

"Ohh! Your talking to Emmett wait a sec I'll put him on." I waited and then a new voice answered but it was all wrong It sounded to much in pain and hurt.

"Hello?"

"Hi um Its Bella. I believe we have to talk."

"Yes I know but I cant right now. I will talk to you another time excuse me." And "Click" he was gone . What was the matter with him I thought it was my long lost memory but it was more than that. Did my dad shoot him last night was it actually true that he was in my room? I looked back at the phone list and I dialed .

"Hello?" I said shyly.

"Hey! What's up Bella?" He was in a great mood I suppose

"Nothing. Jake may I come over? I need to talk to you about someone."

"Yea sure. who about ?"

"Umm you'll find out when I get there. Bye Jake."

"Bye." I hung up and went to get my coat and I wrote a note to Charlie for him to know were to find me or anything:

" _Dad I'm going to Jake's for a while there's some left over in the fridge. All you have to do is heat it up in the microwave. I'll be back late so don't wait up."_

_-Bella_

I wasn't planning on staying that long in Jacobs house but I _was_ planning on going to the Cullen's to speak to Edward, or see if he was injured. As I grabbed my keys and headed to the truck I noticed that the road was wet. Not a good sign for me . I took a big gulp and got in the truck. . I arrived at the Black's place and Jacob was standing lean and tall in the front porch. As I opened the cars door Jacob ran to me and gave me an enormous bear hug.

"Bella, Bella I'm so happy to see you." he then picked me up and whispered in my ear. "I thought that filthy bloodsucker wasn't going to let you" Blood sucker what was he talking about?

"Jacob do you know who the Cullen's are?" My eye's shifted to his as He set me down on the ground.

"Huh?"

"Do you know who Edward is?"

"Yes." He said awkwardly.

"Well they accuse me of knowing them when a matter a fact I have no Idea who they are."

"What do you mean you don't know who they are?" He looked puzzled.

"I don't remember not one of them." even though the sensation of knowing Edward was begging to form." His eye's grew wide in shock and a devious grin covered his face now." Umm can we please head inside it's kinda cold out here."

"Ohh sorry I sometimes forget your human."

"What do you mean by that?" wasn't he human too?

"Bella what's the matter with you today you forget that leach and his family and now you forget I'm a werewolf." My eyes grew wide in shock things were starting to become a horror movie for me. Number one I had a stalker and number two my best friend was a werewolf. Was my life that weird or is this a joke.

"Your kidding me right?"

"Um… not really. What's wrong?" My head started spinning and my stomach started aching.

"Can we please just go inside?" He grabbed my shoulder and lead my to the door without and hurry. He sat me in his couch and brought me a glass of water I had forgotten how hospitable he was.

"so can you now please tell me what's going on." he said

"It's all too complicated I'm not even sure if I know very well myself."

"Well I'll try to understand and see if there is anyway that I can help you in." He seemed honest and concerned.

"I woke up and a boy was right next to me. Edward he keeps on telling me he loves me but I'm afraid that I can return the same feeling . I hardly know him and I just can't love some one I hardly know." I laid my head on Jacobs chest and heard his heart thud loud and clear the warmth of his body relaxed me and made me think clearly of what Edward had said to me that night the many times he said I love you to me. And the many times I didn't say the same.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I said in a whisper.

"As much as I love the way you put your head on my chest I have to get the phone." I hadn't really noticed it was ringing until I stopped getting lost in my own thoughts that circle in my head searching for some one to anwer them. I raised me head and he got up of the couch and then I noticed how extremely tall he was .

He picked up the phone and answered:

"Hello?"

"Uhh.. It's you!!!!"

"It's non- of your freaking business who's in my house or not."

"Yes she is but it doesn't matter any ways cuz you can't dare to cross werewolf territory cuz you know we can rip your heads off." I did wonder who he was talking too telling them those threats.

"What are you going to do about it?" He scram and hung up the phone. His hands were shaking and he was trembling all over.

"Jake I'm sorry I have to…" he cut me off and his voice was shaky.

"Bella leave now. if you don't want to get hurt." He was screaming and I did as I was told. I got my keys and headed toward my car as fast as I could . Sure I didn't know what the problem was but I also did not want to get hurt. As I put my keys in the ignition I looked over into the depths of the night were I saw two eyes glowering at my from inside the forest I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could so I just put my car in reverse and I was gone my car wasn't a race car considering It couldn't hardly pass fifty miles an hour but it was all I needed to get out of there. I could of sworn that I felt the eyes that I had encountered chasing me as I went to my house thinking it was probably dangerous going to the Cullen's house right at this moment but as I approached my hose I saw a yellow porch right in front of the house, Which I had remember seeing in the Cullen's Garage that night that Edwards mom drove me home.

"What would one of them be here?" I asked myself suddenly confused.I went to open the door I saw a little spiky haired girl and a male with blonde hair sitting on the couch talking to my dad . He was actually having some laughs with _them_ I suppose.

"Hey Bella ." The girl said

"Hi " I said uncomfortable.

"Bella we would like to speak to you for a minute." It was the male his voice was so fluid and beautiful. I walked toward him and he lead me to the kitchen but the girl stayed back . As we entered the room I felt relaxed and comfortable.

"We came to warn you Bella." He said in a low voice.

"About What?"

"About your wolf friend."

"Huh?" Was he for real does this mean Jacob wasn't lying .

"Jacobs a wolf Bella we need you to stay away from him we don't want you to get hurt."

"He is No danger to me he is my best friend and he is not going to hurt me!!!" I felt the tears about to roll down my cheeks but they weren't something was holding me back.

"Ok, Ok Bella you seem tense just calm down. Alice had a vision that you were gone and we got worried that's all. That why she called his house and asked for you." So that's who he was threatening no wonder there talking so much smack about him. Wait did he just say vision what was she a psychic?

"What do you mean vision? Is she a psychic?"

"Yes she is and I'm an empathic. I can control peoples felling like I'm doing to you right now." I looked at him like he was nut's and took it all in.

Wow." I really didn't believe him until all my feelings started t change. Madness, guilt, love, sadness, rage, then back to normal confused.

"You see?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Ohh.." I thought of the eye's I had seen in the forest. Was that really Jake?

"Please Bella we don't want you to get hurt." He looked trust worthy and I did not answer." We didn't want to tell Edward because he's crazy enough already with the whole memory loss." I suddenly felt sad for him and I knew it wasn't him messing around with my feelings anymore. "He's Crazy enough to break the treaty and save you risking his own life.

"Thank you for the warning."

"No problem. Sorry but me and Alice have to leave see you tomorrow at school ok?"

"Yea sure." All those stuff that he had said to me struck me so fast I hardly had time to breath.

"Bye Bella" Alice said holding the males hand and leaving threw the door.

"Bye." I looked over to my dad and asked him what he wanted to eat.

"Nothing Bell's I already ate. Don't worry about me."

"Alright then I'm going to go to sleep."

"Isn't it a little too early?" The sun was still out but I felt so down and tired all I wanted to do is lay down.

"Yes. But I'm tired." I walked upstairs and immediately went to take a warm hot bath.

So did you like it? Hope you did sorry for taking so long in reviewing its just that my best friend took my writing journal without asking and I thought some one stold it but I have it back dnt worry.

Don't forget to review its right under this update.


End file.
